Written in Stone
by Silver Witch
Summary: Ginny's revelation in Divination is causing an uproar. Who's inlove with Harry Potter? And why is it such a secret? ONE SHOT-COMPLETE!


Disclaimer: We all know I don't own anyone mentioned here, so this disclaimer is meant to only to point out that I don't do one-shots. So if you don't like my one and only attempt at a one-shot…tough.

Written in Stone

Ginny frowned violently as sunlight poured into the open room. She did not want to wake up, or move, or go to class, or especially see people. All because of the day. Stupid bloody Valentine's Day.

"Oh!" one of the other fifth year girls cooed. "I got roses!"

Then again, maybe Ginny didn't want to stay in her dorm either.

With the help of her wand, she exited the room in a record ten minutes and nearly ran for the Great Hall. Panting slightly once she arrived at the door, she peeked before entering.

No pink, that was a good sign. No hearts, no cupids, no flowers. Ginny sighed.

"Is it safe?" she heard Neville ask.

Ginny turned to look at him. He was smirking good-naturedly, so she grinned back.

"Nothing obviously dangerous at least."

Neville held the door and they entered.

"I have heard about your divination class you know," Neville commented slyly.

"Really?" Ginny snarled.

Neville laughed. "It really isn't something to be upset about, Hogwarts hasn't had a real seer in a while."

Ginny flushed and punched his arm. "Don't say that!"

They sat at the Gryffindor table, pointedly ignoring all of the stares directed at Ginny.

"Why are you embarrassed?" Neville asked, reaching for a sausage. "I think it would be cool to be able to control a gift like that."

Ginny stared at the food in disgust. She really wasn't hungry. "Sure, you say it's a gift, but I'm the one the whole school is harassing."

"How?"

"Ginny, read something for me. Ginny, does so-and-so like me? Ginny, is that boy going to leave his girlfriend? Ginny, what's in my future?" Ginny grasped a goblet with apple juice and snorted. "Especially today."

Neville looked confused, then laughed. "Oh, Valentine's."

"Oh, Valentine's," Ginny mimicked sarcastically. "You know, I liked you better when you were scared of your own shadow."

Neville shook his head and bumped his shoulder into hers. "No, you didn't. And you aren't allowed to say you did just to shut me up."

Ginny said nothing and stared moodily into her juice.

* * *

Unfortunately, Ginny only had two classes that day. History of magic, and Divination. Lunch was again filled with stares and as she climbed to the divination room, she groaned.

"Ah, Miss Weasley," Professor Trelawney greeted her. "My young protégé. Have you cleared your mind as we discussed?"

"Don't call me your protégé," Ginny pleaded. "After the owls, I don't think I'll be taking this class."

"Why ever not?" Trelawney gasped.

Ginny didn't answer, she just took her seat. The class went along fairly smoothly, with the professor interjecting her speech with quotes like, "terrible to waste the inner eye," and "must live up to our full potential." They were learning to read Rune Stones that day, and Ginny knew the teacher would deliberately leave her until last. Each student drew six stones and attempted to read them for the class. When Ginny's turn came she grabbed six and looked at them in anger. The stones trembled in her hand and turned themselves over so that she could see each design.

Ginny heard the gasps at the movement, but didn't react. She merely read the symbols…but, that couldn't be right!

With a cry she dropped them on the floor, relieved to see that they all landed face down. Trelawney immediately approached.

"No, my dear. We must know," she informed the girl rather sternly, a tone rarely heard in that room.

One at a time she lifted the Rune Stones and placed them on the table in front of Ginny. As each symbol was placed on the surface, Ginny felt compelled to read and interpret, and could stop herself from doing so out loud.

"Sowelu, the sun, he is a hero and there is one who has long denied how strong his hold is where no one else can see," Ginny intoned, unable to even move her eyes. "Teiwaz, he will have victory in battle, and it will come through his great courage. He passes all the tests, and she must find courage to admit. Wunjo, shows the absence of sorrow, the beginning of healing in our world and her heart. Perth, the secret will be revealed soon, and once it is revealed nothing will return to the way it was before. Feelings will continue to grow. Gebo, it is a gift from above, and they must both accept it and trust each other as they grow from it. Mannaz, for all of mankind, especially the two members in this relationship, it will be a time to return to what they were before the war, to what they were meant to have."

Everyone sat in silence, staring at the youngest Weasley. Trelawney had a look of victory.

"You felt it," she stated.

Ginny lifted eyes of fire to her teacher and spat, "I hate you."

Then she stalked out of the room.

* * *

The news flew through Hogwarts; a student read the fate of Harry Potter. Someone was in love with him, and it was a huge secret. Finally, the stories reached the ears of Hermione, Ron, and Harry.

"Well, that's good news," Hermione said brightly.

"Good news?" Ron snapped. "How do you reckon?"

"I'm probably going to survive," Harry smiled.

"But someone is in love with you in secret," Ron pointed out. "How do we figure out who?"

"Ask Ginny," Neville piped up as he was walking past.

"Why would we ask Ginny?" Ron queried.

"Well, it was her prediction, wasn't it?"

The four sixth years stared at each other in surprise.

"You really haven't heard of Ginny's Divination classes?" Neville said incredulously. "Okay. Here's what's been going on."

After several moments into the story, Harry summoned his Firebolt and headed away from them. Ron started to follow, but Hermione stopped him.

"Don't you think Harry deserves to hear what she knows for himself first?"

* * *

Moments later, Harry was in the air at the Quidditch pitch. Ginny was at the far end, crying silently. When she noticed Harry, she buried her face.

"Oh, Harry, go away!"

"Ginny, I can't. I've got to know."

Suddenly, she was angry. She flew directly at him.

"You've got to know? Everyone's _got_ to know! They all think it's going to help. I DO know and it doesn't help! I keep seeing lots of things. Things about my family, my life, your life…I hate it!"

Harry circled her, subtly urging her toward the ground. He was afraid she would fall, and he didn't want her hurt. Oddly, Harry didn't want her upset either, but he wasn't willing to explore that thought.

"What's worse is that I can't stop myself. I see the signs and I'm compelled to read them. I don't want to read them. I want to be a regular kid!"

"Me too," Harry said quietly, feeling his feet touch the ground.

"We, all of us, deserve to be happy, we deserve normal lives and we deserve love!" Ginny clamped her hand over her mouth, shocked and embarrassed that she'd just made that slip.

"Love," Harry repeated, thinking over his life. "I'm not really sure what that feels like. I found out just moments ago that someone is apparently in love with me, and I don't even know what love is."

"I know what it is. It's a pain in the ass. It will make you do stupid things and force you to protect people you barley know, and it will kill you slowly because there are just times you can't doing anything about it."

Harry stared at Ginny in shock. "I've never thought about that," he admitted.

"I have," Ginny fumed, not even aware she was saying the words aloud. "I have tried hiding it and lying about it and I've tried forcing it out of my mind. But that damned emotion is always there, repressing, keeping me in a cage…"

"You brothers?" Harry asked, confused.

"No, you!" she screamed. Then, after a moment of silence, Ginny ran.

* * *

Harry searched for hours before he finally found Ginny again. It was nearing midnight, and she was in the hall down by the kitchens. Harry had come across many young couples taking advantage of Valentine's Day, and had plenty of time to think about what Ginny had said. He realized there was something he wanted to discuss with her, and he wasn't going to stop until he found her.

"Ginny!"

"Go away, Harry!"

Harry walked to her. "I won't. I want to talk to you."

"I've embarrassed myself enough for one day."

"I don't want you to embarrass yourself again, I just want to talk."

Ginny sat in the floor, and pretended not to notice that Harry sat as well.

"I've thought about what you said. About love and what it can make you do."

Oh good, take my pathetic ramblings to heart. Just leave me alone."

"They weren't pathetic ramblings."

Ginny was back on her feet. Harry let out an exasperated sigh.

"Gin, I wanted to talk to you about what it meant to me."

"It didn't mean anything. I was lying."

"Then or now?"

Ginny stopped dead and stared at him. "What do you want from me, Harry?"

"The truth."

She took a deep breath. "I love you, if you must know. I've tried not to, I've told everyone I don't…but the truth is I love you. I'm ready for the laughing, and the jokes. Get it over with."

"I'm not going to laugh. I'm going to tell you the truth now. I don't know if I love you back. I like you a lot, Gin. Not just as Ron's little sister, but as my friend. I would go through a lot for you, and I guess what I'm trying to say is…I don't know what love really is, but if you'll help me, I'd like to try to find out."

"Harry!" Ginny gasped. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"Would you be my girlfriend?"

Ginny hugged him, not because she didn't want to kiss him, but because she wanted him to decide that at some later point.

Harry glanced at his watch.

"Oh, I missed Valentine's Day."

"Good," Ginny declared. "I hate that holiday. February 14th isn't the only day for romance."

"How do you know?"

Ginny grinned and thought back to her least favorite class. "Well, it isn't written in stone."


End file.
